


Broken

by myratyrah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime's Birthday, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myratyrah/pseuds/myratyrah
Summary: He has been broken before. That time his life was a mess and he really don't know what to do when that girl left him. His life was completely a mess.Not until you come, he learnt how to be a person again."You're my sunshine now. You're God best gift for me. Just you and me, we can paint our new world together,"





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! 
> 
> This is my first fic and I'M SORRY IF THERE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! please comment if you find any mistakes. 
> 
> Your cooperation really help me to improve my writing :) 
> 
> \- 10/6/18 Iwaizumi Hajime birthday.

"Let's break up. Things didn't go like we wanted. It's not you, it was me for not being patience enough. I'm going to marry with old friend of mine in middle school, Semi Eita, next month. I'm really sorry," the girl said in one breath. 

He was speechless. He didn't have any idea to speak at all. All he can say was,

"You're going already?" his voice started to break. 

"I'm sorry. You're a good and amazing person I've ever met Iwaizumi. You're too good until I think I didn't deserve you. I'm sure you'll find an amazing woman just like you soon. Please, let me go," 

Tears was dropping from the man eyes. He didn't have any idea that this time will come. For three years being with each other side, she want to end things just like this. 

"Go. Just go before I change my mind," his voice was slow.  
"I'm sorry. I pray for you happiness," 

The girl walked to the front door. Before the door was shut, the girl talked for the last time, 

"Thank you for three years of happiness you gave me. I really appreciate it," 

.........

His life was messed after he broke up with his ex. He didn't know what to do and where to go after the girl left her. He completely lost without her. For the three years his life was depended on her, his smiled was from her. His happy time was with her. All the things he did was for her. 

Now, she was gone and Iwaizumi can't think straight for time being.

.........

He walked on the street with a blank mind. He didn't have anything to think about. He also didn't realize he bumped into someone when he was lost in his world. 

"Aww man, please look in front when you walked okay!"  
the girl said in rushed voice. She really look frantic with all the files in her hand, laptop bag she put on her shoulder and her hair really looked mess. 

'Cute,' that is the first word Iwaizumi can think about when he looked at her. 

"Man, please don't just stand there! Help me here!" the girl asked Iwaizumi for a help.

"Oh yeah, sure." 

He helped the girl collect up her belongings and give it to her. She really looked like she need to rush for an important meeting or something. Iwaizumi can not help but let out a small laugh to the girl. 

"What are you laughing about? I was late for my first meeting as an architect and you laughed at me? You bumped me and you laughed at me? What kind of person are you?" She let out her small anger and Iwaizumi can't really hold back and laughed at her action. She's really cute, Iwaizumi thinks. 

"Hahaha, I'm sorry for my behaviour young lady. What can I do to make you smile again?" he asked and let out a small smile. 

"Nothing at all. My morning was a mess and I'm really hungry. If you really want to see me smile, here, take my number and treat me lunch today. Okay I don't have time left now. Bye!" she rushed without looking back at the man. 

Iwaizumi smiled when he saw the back of the girl. He looked at the business card she gave to him.

"(F/N). Beautiful name for an adorable person," he thought and smile again. He suddenly realized something, how many months he last smiled again? 

That woman is really something. 

..........

As he promised to her, Iwaizumi called the woman for a lunch treat. After a several beep, his call was answered. 

"Hello, (L/N) here. Do you have any business with me?" the voice there asked. 

"Um.. hello. It's me. The guy who bumped into you in this morning. I want to ask you, do you want to have lunch with me today? You asked me to treat you though," he said with in a calm tone.

"Oh yeah. It's you. Yes, I would like to have a free lunch today. Where do you want to meet?"  
"Restaurant in front of your company? It is good there?"  
"Sure. In fifteen minutes then. I forgot to ask your name, so.... Mr?"  
"Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you, (L/N) (F/N),"  
"Nice to meet you too. Please take care of me today," she hung up the call after they changed goodbye. 

Iwaizumi looked at his phone and thinks he didn't get enough from her. 

...........

First lunch brought to the second, the third time and finally they had a several lunch time together. She thinks Iwaizumi is not a bad person afterall. He is really nice when it comes to woman. He told her everything about himself, his passion for volleyball, his trash friend Oikawa and his occupation too as a fireman. No wonder he is so hot LOL. He also told you about his love life and how broken he was with his ex. You couldn't say anything other than give him some advice to move on. 

Iwaizumi likes everything about her. Her smile, her laugh with his silly joke, her blushing face when he accidently hold her hand and her kind words to light up the mood. He not like it, he thinks he love that. He loves everything about you from your hair to your feet. He loves your indescribable scent. He really loves that. He thinks he love you. Yes, he love you. 

After the break up with his ex, he thought he couldn't love someone again like he did for his ex. Not until you came, you like a sun which brought a new light for him. A light to let him walked out from his dark past. You really are something he couldn't put in words. 

..........

Today is the day he want to confess to you. He wants to ask you out and lead the relationship to a new stage, marry. 

"(F/N)... how many months we has know each other?" he started the conversation.

"Um, dunno. 6 months or something? Why?" she answered without looking at him. 

"Nothing. Just want to asked you if you want to go out with me? I mean, go out on date?" Iwaizumi asked and looked at her. She stopped looking at her phone and turned his head to him.

She astonished. She looked so lost after Iwaizumi asked her for a date. 

"I love you. Would you like to be my one and only sunshine in this world? Would you like to spend all your time with me? Would you like to marry me when I finally have a courage to ask you?" Iwaizumi said in one breath. He nervous. Really really nervous.

"Hajimeeee, I waited so long for you to asked me out! The answer is yes and yes for all your questions! Why didn't you asked me earlier?" she said in happy voice and hugged him. Iwaizumi was shocked for her sudden action but finally he hugged her too. 

"I'm sorry it's take so long. I'm afraid you will left me if I tell you my feeling. I thought you want to stay as friend," 

"No, I would love to have you as my boyfriend than friend though. You really should asked me earlier!" she was really happy with Iwaizumi proposal. She can't think anything than have Iwaizumi as her boyfriend. 

"Thank you for being there with me. I was afraid to love again after what happened with my previous love life. I'm glad you're not like her," he said in relived and smile again. 

"I promised to stay by your side for your thick and thin, when you need me and whenever you feel lost. I will always be right here, beside you. I love you too, Hajime," your forehead leaned on his forehead. You wish for the time to stop and stuck in this moment forever. 

..........

"Hajime, when is your birthday?"  
"What date is today?"  
"10/6,"  
"Oh, it's today. I forgot my own birthday, hahaha,"  
"HAJIMEEE IT'S NOT FUNNNY! Why you didn't tell me earlier?! You always like that, always told me an important things in last minute! Now look, I don't have any present to give you!"  
"Wow, babe, please calm down. With present or without, being with you here is the best gift I ever had in my life. Thank you for existing and light up my world,"


End file.
